User talk:Wadjet2
Reply (a bit belated) It's fine, it's not exactly copyright. I've changed it entirely since then. This one (the one you are using) is much better, the only problem is keeping it updated. However, N/A shouldn't be a link, because there is no page called N/A, so it just creates an unnecessary page request, and doesn't look as good. EDIT: Also, I'm a girl. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:42, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Ok, thanks for the answer. I'll make the necessary changes in a few minutes. --wadjet2 (talk) 17:37, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Fixed up the links to non-existent pages for you, and fixed that formatting issue you seemed to have. You needed to put Adventures]]OfASquirrelzz 07:04, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! It looks great =D --wadjet2 (talk) 10:32, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Badoul's Amulet What is a Badoul's Amulet? How can we get information for it if we don't have clue what it is or where it comes from? Please contribute more information. Thanks, AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 03:24, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Do not edit other people's user pages Do not, under any circumstances, edit another user's userpage, unless it is to update a link, or revert vandalism. The appropriate place to talk to a user is on their talk page. You can tell it's a talk page, because it starts with the word "talk" or "User talk". The correct thing to do with an item you don't know anything about but know exists, is to put a template on the page, but use at the top of the page. If you don't know where to find a template, here is a list. On the topic of incomplete information, if you move a page, it is your responsibility to ensure that all links to that page now link to the correct page. If you can't find all the page that link to it, on the left hand side of your screen, or at the bottom of the page, there should be something that says "What links here". You need to click on it. If that doesn't help you, try this guide. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:11, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Ok, thanks. Didn't know I edited a user page =O Merry Kwismas Keys I've never noticed him giving any keys. He offers to refresh the bunch of keys if you have one, but if you don't have one, he apologises and tells you to get a bunch of keys. Are you sure he gives keys? AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 01:10, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Your Build Heya. Your Build has been moved to User:Wadjet2/Ecaflip/Strength/7 untill it is a more finished state, in keeping with the Wikia's Build policy. When it is more finished it will be moved back to the main Wikia space. For some help with how to improve the Build see Dofus:Builds for a few pointers. User:Galrauch|Galrauch (talk) 16:21, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, sorry to say but your Build isn't complete. To be moved to the main space it should be in complete compliance with Dofus:Builds. If it only goes to 110s then well, it isn't really complete. Galrauch (talk) 12:59, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Alright. :S I guess I'll work on it in a few months then. -wadjet2 (talk) 00:02, August 21, 2010 (UTC)